Tony's turn
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Set pre season into season one.  Part of my Gibbs family sereies.  This deals with Gibbs trying to help Tony grow into the agent he can be.  Caution:  will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

Tony

Author note: I watched how the show NCIS spun off from JAG in the two JAG episodes. I was not impressed with Tony's character. He seemed too immature with the gum smacking, lack of finesse and disregard for regulations. But it made me think that the leap this character made in growth form the JAG episodes to the first season of NCIS must have taken some work. The following story is my story of how Gibbs shapes Tony into a superb agent and introduces the first concept of the Family Gibbs.

Anthony Dinozzo Jr. or more commonly knows as Tony, was a sharp young police officer for the city of Baltimore the first time that Agent Jethro Gibbs met him. Gibbs was called to help with the murder of a marine's wife. It had been a simple open and shut case thanks to the sharp instincts of Det. Dinozzo.

Now that Stan was leaving his team, he had to look for a replacement, and by looking at Anthony, he thought he had found his man. Gibbs had requested to look at Anthony's personnel file and noticed quite a few troubling things about this young man. First, he didn't come from a structured home. His mother was an alcoholic and his dad was a con artist. He was sent from military school to military school and hadn't had a real paternal figure in his life. Also, he noted, that Anthony had never held a job down for more that two years. He received multiple commendations from his superiors but had never been given any fast promotions. He noted that the lack of upward movement was due mostly to his immaturity alone. Gibbs had a gut feeling on this one. He just knew that he could take Anthony and make him into a great agent.

Tony had been NCIS for six months and still he kept his frat boys ways. He was still chewing and smacking the gum and constantly ogling attractive women. In fact it seemed the stricter Gibbs came on with Tony, the more juvenile his action became. It was as if Tony was a toddler pushing the boundaries, just to see how far he could push before the real trouble came. Today would be the day that Tony found out.

The team had been called out to deal with a missing Marine. He was noted to have last checked in with his girlfriend as he was getting ready to scale the rock park. Now two days later there had been no word from him and suspicions were growing. Tony had walked around the perimeter snapping pictures of the scene, and now he was teetering close to the edge of the rock wall. Turning towards Gibbs Tony yelled. "Hey, boss, I will go down and see if I can find anything." Tony started inching towards the edge when Gibbs yelled.

"Tony…. Tony…. DINOZZO!"

The Dinozzo yell got his attention and Tony turned to look at where the yell came from. "DO NOT take another step towards that edge."

"But, boss. I can be there.." Tony started to argue.

"Not a suggestion Dinozzo. Do not make me come over there. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Tony said with a humph! How dare Gibbs, call him out like a child, especially here in front of other agents, this only fueled his desire to prove to this man of just how much he was capable of doing things on his own. He waited until he could see that the ever charming Dr. Mallard had Gibbs entwined in one of his long colorful stories of his past. Now he would prove to Gibbs just how great of an agent he could be.

Jethro was only half listening to Ducky's story. He hadn't heard a peep out of Tony in a few minutes, and if his memory served him correctly, whenever Kelly was too quiet, it usually meant trouble. Sure enough Gibbs looked up trying to locate Tony when he heard the sound of pebble falling followed by a low AERGHHH!

Gibbs now sprinted off to the cliff to see if what he thought had happened had actually happened. Looking down at the base of the rock wall, he saw Tony, unconsciousness and contorted in an unnatural way. It looked as if he was dead and the fear hit Gibbs like a ton of bricks. "Oh, God, TONY!" Gibbs yelled as his heart continued to race and the fear of losing this young man hit him in the gut. As he made his way down the longer, more gradual decent, he saw Tony start to stir. "Do not move! Ducky is on the way down." Now that he saw that Tony wasn't dead, an old feeling he hadn't felt since Kelly was alive washed over him. It was the paternal feeling to show this young man that when he said something he meant it. Maybe he was going to have to put on a long lost hat, the hat of a father.

When he reached Tony's side, he grabbed is hands and felt to see how strong his pulse was. Gibbs felt a strong, steady pulse, so cardiovascular wise, he was ok.

"Sorry… Gibbs….. should've.. Listened." Tony muttered, the pain in his legs throbbing with each heartbeat.

"Damn straight you should've listened, and believe me after this stunt we are having a little conversation and I can guarantee you that you will listen next time." Gibbs hissed as he saw Ducky approach.

"I have called for an ambulance Jethro, they should be arriving any time now. And now to you young Anthony, let's get a quick assessment here." Ducky methodically poked and prodded Tony at all his major organs and noted the only pain seemed to be in his left leg area. "Possible tibular fracture Gibbs, once we get to the hospital.."

At just the mention of going to a hospital, Tony tried to sit up and argue. "Hell no, I don't do hospitals." Tony kept trying to sit up, but Gibbs firm hands on his shoulders prevented him from getting up.

"You will do as the good doctor says, and if he says the hospital, then to the hospital we'll go."

"But,"

"Not, buts here Dinozzo. You want to ignore my warnings and try my patience like a child, then, now you have to deal with me personally. We'll be having some long discussions regarding your actions and behaviors as soon as you are better." Gibbs said as he saw the EMT's approaching with a gurny. He stood up and relief flooded him as he saw them load him up and carry him back up the hill. Gibbs hopped into the back of the ambulance and rode with Tony all the way to the hospital.

"Um. Gibbs.. you don't have to.." Tony started.

"I know, don't have to, but I want to. Plus got to guarantee that you follow doctor's orders better that than you do mine." Gibbs said with a smirk.

They were unloaded into the ER and put into a cubicle. Dr. William Clabby entered, took one look at Tony's leg and ordered x-rays.

After a thorough exam and multiple x-rays, Dr. Clabby reentered their room and started speaking to Tony and Gibbs. "Well, besides a fractures tibia, all looks well, but looking over your paperwork, I noticed one glaring omission. You are missing a next of kin contact, and considering your line of work that could be very useful in case of an emergency. IS there someone, wife, father?" Dr. Clabby asked.

Gibbs saw the forlorn expression on Tony's face as he was asked to name a next of kin, but it was the little dip of the head at the mention of a father that made Gibbs speak up.

"You can place me as his next of kin." Gibbs said.

Hearing Gibbs speak up for him like that made Tony feel sorry for the way he had been acting. "Um, listen boss, you don't….."

"I know, but I want to, plus it looks like you may need a little paternal guidance, and I'm stepping forward now to do it. The feelings that I felt when I saw you fall down that cliff, had been dormant for a long time. On the way to my house.."

"What, I have a place of my own so I don't need." Tony argued.

"Actually, one condition of my releasing you now, is that you stay with someone and you stay off your leg for 48 hrs, then you can start crutches after that. I'm writing you a prescription for some pain meds and antibiotics. I expect you to follow the directions on the bottles. Other than that once the nurse returns to cast your leg, you are good to go. I'll also instruct the nurse to bring you a dose of your pain med now so that you can have it in your system." Dr. Clabby turned and exited the room.

Gibbs just stared at Tony. Laying back on the exam table, arm over his eyes, Tony looked so vulnerable and young. Deciding to take a break and grab a cup of coffee, Gibbs looked at Tony and said. " I'm just stepping out to get a cup of coffee, behave."

"Can do boss," Tony answered as Gibbs exited. He was hoping that he would leave before the nurse came in and brought him his pain meds. He abhorred taking medications and wasn't going to start taking them now.

The young nurse entered carrying a small paper cup with the pills and a roll of casting tape. "Ok, Mr Dinozzo, let's get this med in you and then we will cast this leg."

"I really would prefer not to take those pills, I hate pills." Tony told the young nurse.

"But, Mr. Dinozzo, the doctor gave specific orders for you to take these.."

"I told you I wasn't going to so I suggest you drop them in the trash or else I…" Tony never got to finish his statement, as the door was forcefully swung open and in walked one pissed off looking Gibbs.

"Or else you will what Tony?" Gibbs said with a growl. He dared Dinozzo to finish the thought.

Tony could see the look in Gibbs eyes that said , play time over. "Oh, I was just pulling her leg boss, I would never."

Gibbs turned to the nurse and said." Can I have a moment alone with him, just about five minutes?"

"Well, yes, but I would like to hurry this along, I have other patients who are more compliant and need help." She said as she bustled out the door.

Gibbs picked up the medicine cup and stalked towards Tony. "Open up"

"What, I can do that, just give them to me." Tony said as he grabbed the medicine cup and pinched it and threw his head back and made a loud swallow sound. Opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, Tony was hoping that Gibbs believed him. "AHHH! See anything left?"

Tony didn't know that Gibbs wasn't a newcomer when it came to making belligerent children take medicine. "Hand me the cup, Tony."

"I think I tossed it already ." Tony tried to cover the fear showing in his eyes.

Having had enough of the childlike activity, Gibbs walked over to Tony and gave him a firm headslap.

OWW!

"I don't tolerate lying,and since I can't at this time take my aim lower, I'll use the back of your head. " Gibbs said in a very clipped tone. "Now open your hand and show me the cup."

Still smarting from the headslap, Tony reluctantly opened his hand and Gibbs pulled out the wadded up cup and emptied the pills into his own hand. "Open your mouth."

Tony opened his mouth and Gibbs placed the pills in Tony's mouth. He gave him a water cup and said. "Swallow."

Tony felt like a toddler now, his cheeks became red with embarrassment. "I'm ok boss, you …"

"No, you listen here Anthony Dinozzo. You've been in my command for six months now, and instead of growing into your position, you have been acting more and more like a rebellious teenager. The gum smacking, women leering all stops now. " Gibbs was now pacing the room, trying to curb the urge to smack some sense into young man. It was at that time that the nurse came in to cast Tony's leg. Once the leg was finished and they were in the car, Gibb started driving to Tony's apartment.

"I thought we were going to your house boss." Tony said with a sense of question in his voice.

"We are, but first I'm going to stop by your place and grab you enough stuff for a little stay. You disobey a direct order when I tell you not to try to go down that wall, you argue against Ducky's orders to go to the hospital and then you lie about taking the medication. Those actions don't sound like one of a responsible young man, they sound like some one who needs a little firmer hand in their growth. So I'm stepping up to the plate and laying the rules down now."

AS they pulled up into Tony's space Gibbs turned and said . " Stay. If I find you have moved one foot out of this car, you will think that headslap was just a love tap."

"Agreed, boss." Tony answered as he slumped down in his seat. He was starting to realize he may have woken a sleeping giant.

Gibbs went in and noticed the clean and yet simple furniture in Tony's apartment. Looking around Gibbs could tell that Tony took pride in his possessions and the only hint at his immaturity was the bikini clad models that lined his walls. He knew that Tony was just putting on his carefree façade, and Gibbs was just the one to help him see that and to help him grow into the amazing agent Gibbs knew Tony could become. He grabbed a bag out of his closet and grabbed enough clothes for at least 3 days. ' If I need more, I'll get Abby to swing by, Gibbs thought to himself.

As Gibbs was packing inside , Tony was stewing on the outside. ' How dare he treat me this way. I haven't had to answer to anyone else in 15yrs and I will be damned it I start now.' His internal anger seemed to have overpowered the reasonable side and Tony stepped out of the car and hobbled over to his door. "I'll show him, who does he think he is? Tony thought himself. He tried to be as quiet as possible, hoping to sneak in before Gibbs is any the wiser, but his ineptitude of maneuvering on crutches helped him knock over two vases and sent Gibbs rushing into the room, gun drawn.

"What the hell, Dinozzo. That's it. You refuse to listen and do as you're told, you pay the consequences." Gibbs quickly whirled Tony around, and leaned him over the back of the couch, careful to make sure that his leg was still safely in the cast. He then started laying swat after heavy swat onto his young agent's backside.

OWWW!OWWW! "You're hurting me Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed as he felt the heat build in his backside. He could not believe that his boss was spanking his ass like a child. OW! OW! OW!

Gibbs laid ten more heavy swats on Tony's ass, just enough to make sure that when he sat in the car for the ride home that he would feel this . Then he started talking. " I told you SWAT! To stay SWAT ! in the car SWAT! So unless SWAT! You want to feel SWAT! My belt SWAT ! I suggest you sit in the car and wait til I am done in here. SWAT! SWAT!"

Tony didn't want to cry out loud, but the fire in his backside brought tears to his eyes. He hadn't been spanked since he was a toddler, and the only person that cared enough then was his nanny. As he hobbled back to the car and sat down, he winced at the heat that radiated off his ass again. He had the sinking feeling that not only having Gibbs as his boss, but as a surrogate father, his ass was going to be in a constant hue of red.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's turn

Author note: Sorry it has been a while since I last updated. Life threw me a curve and I recently lost my job. So I have been reading more great fanfics to get away , but now I am ready to continue. So hope I have not lost my touch.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Thanks again for all the great reviews and alerts!

The drive from Tony's to Gibbs house was one filled with tension and silence. Gibbs was still upset that even after specifically telling Tony to stay in the car, he chose to not listen and come in. Sometimes he felt like he was talking to a brick wall when he was talking to Tony. Well, starting today, this was going to change. Tony would have to learn to do as he was told. Tony could be putting his life in danger in the field if chose to disobey an order from Gibbs. He would have to learn to have bind faith in his boss's orders.

Tony was silently stewing over the fact that Gibbs had spanked him. Him, a grown adult, had been reduced to tears by a few well placed swats. Yes, he knew what he had done was wrong, and granted, he had gotten injured because he had ignored Gibbs earlier order not to go down the cliff, but still a spanking was personal. One usually associates discipline with caring, but Tony wondered if Gibbs really cared for him, or if he was just upset that he had not did as he was instructed to. Little did Tony know, he was getting ready to find out just how Gibbs felt.

As they turned into the driveway Gibbs turned to Tony and said. " Ok, get inside, I will get your bags, I had Abby come over and set up my lower den so you would not have to go up and down the stairs just yet."

"Yet?" Tony asked, he just figured he would stay overnight and then be home the next day.

"Yes, we have some issues we need to discuss, but they will wait until we get in. So scoot." Gibbs said as he went to open the trunk.

Tony opened the door and hobbled up the walkway and into the living room. Just as Gibbs had said, Abby had came over and made the couch into a bed. Hearing Gibbs enter behind him he raised his arms and stretched, the pain meds that he had taken at the hospital were starting to take effect. He felt drowsy and sluggish. " Weelll, I think I might …"

"I'll tell you what you are going to do. First, you are going to lay down here and take a nap.. "

"NAP! I am not ta..ta..taking a nap. I am not tired.' Tony started to argue as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Not arguing here, not open for discussion. I can tell the meds from the hospital are making you drowsy. So I strongly suggest you do as you are told for once." The look that Gibbs gave Tony was one that said arguing was futile.

"Ok, boss." Tony said as he laid down on the couch and propped his leg up on a pillow. Thinking that Gibbs would just leave him alone, Tony turned to face the back of the couch. As he laid down the tingle in his backside was rekindled, embarassment over the actions back at his apartment washed over him. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Tony awoke with a feeling like he was being watched. Opening his eyes he saw that Gibbs was there looking at him, waiting for him to awake.

"Tony, look at me." Gibbs said softly. He did not want things to become uncomfortable between him and Tony, so he wanted to nip these feelings in the bud. When Tony turned and looked Gibbs in the eyes, Gibbs started talking. " Listen, I don't want you to feel strange around me. I don't know what came over me at you apartment." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Actually, I do. I felt angry and upset that for the second time today, you directly disobeyed me. When I saw you fall, Tony,…. I thought you were dead. Then the relief that washed over me as I saw you move was soon replaced with a feeling I had not had in a long time. Nobody else knows this so this stays in this room." Gibbs once again ran his hands through his hair, took a deep breath and started. " I had a daughter and wife who were both killed. After their death I had pushed all the feelings that come along with being a parent aside, but when I saw you fall, after I specifically told you not to go there, and once I knew you were OK, those protective paternal feeling hit me like a brick. The same paternal instincts resurfaced. I know that we are just getting to know each other but, can tell certain aspects about you that you will never admit. Also, your actions at the hospital and at your apartment only reinforced my thoughts. You, Anthony Dinozzo, may not have had a father figure that cared enough to lead you and redirect you when you stray, but you do now. So go to sleep, rest knowing that someone is here if you need anything, and we will continue the rules and rest of our discussions when you wake up. If you need anything, I will be in the basement, just yell. GOT it! Do not get up unless I am here, or else what happened at your apartment will seem like love taps." Gibbs said making sure that Tony did understand.

"Got it boss. I am just not that tiirreedd. " YAWN! Tony turned back over and was asleep by the time Gibbs went to the restroom and headed down the steps for the basement.

Gibbs just smiled and shook his head as he descended the steps.

But what Gibbs did not know was that Tony had no intention of going to sleep. He just feigned sleeping to get Gibbs out of the room. He sat up and ran through all of what Gibbs had said earlier. How did he know that he had lacked fatherly input during his youth? What exactly did staying here entail? Just how far would Gibbs go to keep him safe? Tony could only grin at the feeling of security that washed over him as he took what Gibbs had said to heart. But, the biggest question was how long would this last? Most people gave up on Tony sooner than later. Tony did not want to feel broken that deep. Maybe it was time for him to test the water. Grabbing his bag at the end of the couch, he opened his phone and made a quick call.

"Hello, yellow taxi, yes I am a federal officer and I need a immediate pickup up at….." Tony quickly gave Gibbs address and started to maneuver as quietly as possible. He wrapped his cast in the sheet to muffle the sound hitting the floor and he took off his other shoe to be sock only. He snuck out of the house and towards the sidewalk.

"PHEW! This was easier that I thought." Tony murmured. He was so intent on being quiet that he had left his phone on the couch. So not only was he skipping out on Gibbs, he was getting to break on the the cardinal Gibbs rules. NEVER BE UNREACHABLE. He was hoping that he was right and that this test would be a success? He was willing to take a little heat to see if Gibbs was really up to the task of sticking with what he said. After all Tony did not know if Gibbs was truly a man of his word. Little did Tony know that Gibbs was a true man of his word and that his little escapade would be bringing on a lot of heat… especially to a certain region of his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's turn

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS, I LOVE WRITING THE FAMILY GIBBS SAGA. TAKING ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT. LOVE THE DIFFERENT INPUT FROM EVERYONE!**

Tony walked up the steps and knocked on Abby's door. He could hear the loud, blaring music through the door so he did not know if she heard the knock. KNOCK! KNOCK! He added a little more force to these knocks.

"Hold on! Don't have a stroke!" Abby yelled as she raced to the door. Looking through the peephole she was shocked to see Tony standing there. Opening the door she started peppering him with questions. "Oh My God, Tony.. What happened? Is Gibbs injured? Why are you here?" She was pacing frantically, waving her hands in front of her face. Tony stepped forward and held her still by her shoulders.

"No, Abby. Gibbs is fine, I am fine. We just decided that it would be okay if I took a little break. I was going stir crazy, and between Gibbs and his overprotectiveness and my leg….. I feel like a child who couldn't do anything on their own. " Tony had now worked himself up into a small Abby frenzy. "I mean seriously, he was having a Father complex on me." Tony ran his fingers through his hair as he hobbled over to the couch. He winced slightly, anticipating a sting from the earlier incident at his house.

"Ohhhhhh! Tony did Gibbs …"

"Abby, drop it!"

"Ohhhh! He did, didn't he." Abby said with a knowing grin. "Gibbs spanked you!"

"Oh, No… Uh, I wouldn't ever.."

Abby interrupted almost a little gleefully. "Your mouth says no, but that familiar grimace and your sense of embarrassment speak volumes." Abby walked over and sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulder. Leaning into his shoulder Abby started talking." Been there, done that."

"What? No way! You are his favorite. I mean, he always head slaps me, but he doesn't even raise his voice to you." Tony said with a slight sulk.

"Tony, Gibbs never head slaps me, because if my actions warrant any type of physical contact, I can assure you, the slaps are not on my head. Besides, those love taps on the head are your reminder that he cares for you."

"Cares my ass. Or maybe a better phrase is necessary. Do you know what he did?" Tony went on to explain in detail all that had transpired that day. Feeling like he presented his case well he turned to Abby and remarked. "See, just how bad he treats me! I ought to just go back to Baltimore, I was never treated like a kid there, they respected my talents." Tony tried to hobble to his feet when Abby stood up and pushed him back down.

"We may not have known each other for a long time, but I can tell you that I trust you with my life Tony. You are more important to me or Gibbs than you think. Listen… Think what you just told me. First, you disobeyed an order and in result of that disobedience, you injured yourself. Granted, it was just you leg, but when Gibbs looked down and saw you not moving, I can only imagine the instant fear that you were dead. Second, you were trying to be sneaky and immature by not wanting to take you meds. Sounds like something my 5 yr old nephew would do." Abby saw that Tony was taking in what she was saying.

"Abs, has Gibbs seriously…you know… spanked you before…." Tony said sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah! In fact it was not too long ago. Do you remember on the latest case when Gibbs told me to go home and get some rest."

"Yeah you argued til you were almost blue. I had never seen such spunk, I mean I cant imagine anyone standing up to Gibbs that way. You totally blew him off and went back to work in your lab." Tony said with a sense of awe.

"Yeah, I thought I was soooo great at the time, bad thing was I was so tired that I actually misplaced evidence. And Gibbs, in his all knowing timing, came to the lab and asked about what I had found out about the evidence. I had to admit that I had misplaced it and…."

"Hey, wait I remember that. I tried to call you cell phone several attempts to see if you wanted to grab a late dinner, you never answered. I came back to the bullpen and Gibbs had already cut off his light and your lab was all empty."

"Tony, do you think it was a conincidence that Gibbs and I left at the same time? You know how Gibbs feels about coincidences."

"UHHH! I get it!"

"Ummm, to put it mildly I was escorted back to his house and he told me just how he did not appreciate the attitude, and actions."

"See, he takes you back to his house for a pow-wow. I go and I get the POW!."

"Oh, yeah. But Gibbs version of a pow-wow was me over his knee, getting my ass spanked until I fully understood just how childish I had been and just how severe the consequences would have been if anyone had knew I misplaced evidence." Abby said gently rubbing her backside, as if having phantom pains.

"Well…Well…WHY?"

"Tony," Abby reached over and grabbed his hand. "Did Gibbs tell you about his family?"

"Yeah, it broke my heart."

"So, you have heard the familiar quote 'Once a dad, always a dad.' Well, that is how Gibbs feels towards his team. He cares for us deeper that we will ever begin to fathom. Just the fear of you getting yourself hurt, then directly going against the doctor's ….. Hey, wait a minute." Abby stood up and quickly turned to look down and Dinozzo.

As Tony looked up into the glimmer in Abby's eyes, he knew that she had started to piece the puzzle of what he was doing here together.

"Does Gibbs even know you are here? The doctor said not to be up on your leg for 48 hrs. Gibbs would never _let_ you leave? Why hasn't he called? Gimme your phone Tony." Abby demanded as she realized that Tony had basically ran away.

Tony reached to his belt to pull off his phone when he realized it was not there. "Oh, damn! I must have left it at his house."

Abby tried to hold in her slight giggle as she saw the complex emotions run acroos Tony's face.

"Great, now I am fired and dead. First, I.. I.. I , well you already have figured it out. Gibbs doesn't know that I left. "

"Oh!" was all Abby could muster.

"Then I broke I think rule #3. Never be unreachable. And to top it off, I didn't tell him where I was going. I AM DEAD!" Tony realized as he hung his head in his hands.

"Chill, Dinozzo, I will call the boss and try to calm him down a little before he…" KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! " breaks in my door, Abby finished.

"Abby, I know you are in there. Let me in..NOW!"

Abby opened the door to one enraged Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had never seen him quite so upset before. "Well, hello Gibbs? Can I help you" She said slyly.

SMACK!

"OWWW, what? I didn't do anything." Abby reacted to Gibbs laying one heavy swat on her backside as he strode past her.

"I could tell by your eyes that you know why I am here. Where is he?"

Tony had tried to stand up and get the hell out of Dodge before Gibbs could get to him, but Abby had moved his crutches and he was struggling to maintain his balance. As he turned facing the couch, trying to push off his arms, he saw his phone land in front of his nose.

"Going somewhere so soon? I believe you left this at the house." Gibbs said with a snarl.

"Umm, boss.." Tony started.

"Why should you call me boss? Obviously you have no respect for me as your boss. You have directly disobeyed my orders multiple times to day." Gibbs said with a cold glare in his eyes. It was this glare that scared Tony.

"Gibbs, let me…"

"Zip it Dinozzo. You lost your chance to explain when you ran away like a petulant child. You have completely ignored the orders the doctor gave you twice today. I told you before that if you acted like a child I would treat you like a child. Your lack of paternal involvement during your childhood, may have given you the opinion that you are not worth fussing over. Well son, today you are going to find out just how much you are cared for, and just how scared I was when I came upstairs and found you gone. Abby, can we borrow you room for a couple of minutes. I think it is time that Tony understands just how true to my word I am."

"Come on.. Up" Gibbs reached down and not so gently lifted Tony under his arms to a standing position. He helped him hobble over to the bed.

"Oh, Come ON! You can't be serious." Tony was trying to backpaddle and get out of what he knew would be a hell of a spanking.

"Either we are a team / family and I deal with you, or you pack your bags and head back to Baltimore. My team is my family. Tony you are one of the brightest men I know, but sometimes your juvenile tendencies overtake you adult mind. I will do whatever it takes to get it through your head that you have the potential to be one of the greatest agents. So what is it? Here and now, or do you pack?"

HUMMMMMM! What should he do? How should Gibbs punish Tony? Your REVIEWS are priceless!PLEASE let me know if you think I should continue this storyline of gibbs family.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's turn

Disclaimers and warnings on chapter 1.

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS, I LOVE WRITING THE FAMILY GIBBS SAGA. Thanks to chelsea1234 for helping me break out of this mess..called life.**

Gibbs led Tony over to the bed and sat him down on the end. He then turned and started pacing back in forth" What do I have to do to get it through that thick skull of yours that A..you are not a burden B.. I am taking care of you no matter how hard you push me and C…I am not a liar. When I say something you can bet I mean it. "

Tony dropped his head in shame and felt like a total disappointment. "I am sorry I am such a screw up. I told you before.."

"Yeah and I told you before at my house what taking care of you meant. I told you if you needed anything to call me. I told you NOT to get up!" The more Gibbs spoke the more upset he became. Now that he fully thought about how Tony ran away, and just how dangerous that had been, Gibbs decided then and there to nip this kind of behavior in the bud. "Have you ever been spanked before , I mean before me."

"Yeah, there were a few nannies who tried to reign me in when I was little and then in the military schools I went to they believed in corporal punishement. So, to save you the trouble I know the drill. Stand up, turn around and touch your toes.." Tony tried the whole standing thing but he kept falling over. "Um.. sorry boss, can't do it. Guess will just have to wait 48 hrs until I can be punished."

Gibbs didn't say a word, he just cracked a half grin and said. "Oh believe me there are other ways. Stand up." Gibbs helped Tony to stand in front of him, and then Gibbs sat back on the edge of the bed and slid back a good 3 feet. "Come here."

"What?"

"I said come here." Gibbs said as he pointed his finger in the exact place where he wanted Tony to stand. It was just left of his left leg.

"Fine..I am here." Tony said with a sense of exasperation. He was tired and not ready to play games with Gibbs. "Now what? You just gonna sit there and swing at me." Tony said nervously.

"Nope." Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled him down across his lap.

Tony started balking and squirming in this position. This position was one of a more personal nature and that was Gibbs plan all along. He wanted to make sure that Tony thought of this punishment as one done out of love and not frustration,

"Hey,, Gibbs…please…not like this…I…am not…a child.."

"Told you Tony back at my house, you act like a child, I will treat like a child…and not just a child, one of my children. Do you also remember I told you about the next time I had to spank you?" Gibbs asked.

"Ummmm. Welll.. Not really." Tony lied hoping that Gibbs would have truly forgotten.

"Oh well I guess I will just refresh your memory."

SMACK! I said SMACK! that if I had SMACK! to do this again SMACK! the first ones SMACK! would feel SMACK! like love taps SMACK!

"Ow..OW..OK.. I remember. Please not so hard…" Tony started to feel the burn rekindle from the sting of Gibbs hand, and he knew it would only get worse. He was laid out so that his legs were on the bed so not undue weight was being put on his leg. He started to kick his good leg up after Gibbs had been spanking him for a good minute.

"Too late for your opinion Dinozzo. I hope you remember this spanking the next time you want to run away and deliberately disobey me." Gibbs stopped using his hand and he saw Tony relax his breathing. The kid actually thought he was done, little did Tony know that was just the warm up. Gibbs reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a medium mahogany hairbrush. After he came back upstairs from the basement and found Tony missing and his phone on the table, he knew he needed to drive home a clear message.

"Wait Boss, are we done?" Tony said as he tried to push up.

"Nope, that was just the warmup."

"W..w..w…armup?" Tony said. Just the word warmup made him nervous, but it was the sight of that brush in Gibb's hand that made him scared. "Wait,, why are you going to comb my hair when I am hanging upside dow….OH HELL NO! " Tony tried to buck off Gibbs but in his state he was too weak.

"I told you… those would seem like love taps…Now listen to me…1. I will not tolerate being lied to in any form, whether it mean hiding meds to faking sleep No lies mean no Lies."

SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

"OWWWW! OUCH!Come on!" Tony started to yelp. If he thought his ass was on fire earlier, the he was sooo wrong. The hairbrush carried a much more powerful sting.

"2." Gibbs contined." You will do as I say, when I say it in the field. It could be your life or death when I tell you something. Am I clear?"

SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

"Crystal" Tony bit out, he had tears forming in his eyes now, not just from the pain, but from the hurt of his boss/dad.

"3. You will do exactly as told by others in fields of authority. Mostly if Ducky says no then do not even ask me. You could have damaged your leg permamently and then what kind of agent could you be…Certainly not a field agent. I told you to stay put and you didn't.'

SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT! SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

"ARGHHHHH! " Tony said in pure anguish as tears started rolling down his eyes. "I..I..I..sor..sor..sorry dad." Tony let the rivers of tears flow, cleansing him internally of all the feelings of worthlessness and loneliness . He hadn't meant to call him that, but at that moment, it just felt right.

Feeling Tony give up the fight, and the unexpected use of the name dad, Gibbs stopped spanking him, threw the brush on the bed and gently rubbed Tony's back. "Shhhh! Son, its over and Ok now. Just calm down and take some deep breaths for me." Gibbs continued to talk to Tony in a hushed voice.

Reaching forward to wipe the tears, Tony looked back at Gibbs and said. " Sorry for crying like a baby and sorry for calling you dad."

SMACK!

OWW!

"What did I say about apologizing? Plus I am honored to have the title of dad again. Sort of already been using with your lil' sis out there."

"Shit! I forgot all about Abby. GREAT! Not only did she hear me get my ass spanked, she heard me cry. "Tony said with a sense of embarrassment.

"Listen Tony… Abby has been in this same situation a few times, so believe you me. She ain't going to say a thing. Come on stand up." Gibbs pushed Tony into a standing position and then proceeded to stand beside him. Looking up and tousling Tony's hair he smiled and said. "By the way, pizza man should be delivering any time now."

Thanks for you interest. Trying to think of a new family Gibbs adventure.

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Tony's turn

CH. 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: Sorry I totally forgot to finish this one, so I am going to wind it down in this chapter and hopefully try to start a new Family Gibbs story.

Tony quickly exited the bedroom and headed straight to the bathroom. It was embarrassing enough that Abby had overheard the whole ordeal, he sure did not want her to see him looking he had just taking a whipping and cried like a baby. Even though he did, he didn't want her to see just how much this affected him. Splashing water on his face Tony looked into the mirror and half-grinned. Granted, his ass felt like it was on fire, and he knew that he would be sitting uncomfortably for a while, he could not contain the inner joy of knowing that Gibbs was not just going to drop him at the first inconvience.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Anthony Dinozzo! If you do not get your red ass out here pronto, I will not be held personally responsible if there is not any pizza left! Lil' sis is starving!" Abby yelled outside the door. She was wanting to make sure that he knew that she knew what had transpired, but that she fully understood his position.

"Hey! I am an only child!" Tony shouted out with a grin as he opened the door and headed into the kitchen. Trying to maintain an air of dignity as he awkwardly hobbled along on his crutches, his sore ass not making in any easier.

"Not in this family you are not! Besides, you already admitted you think of us as a family….remember on the couch earlier?" Abby asked.

"Huh?" Tony was stumped and hungry as he grabbed two slices to place on his plate and headed to the table. He sat down and started to eat.

"You said that I was his favorite, nope I am not his favorite." Abby said as she bounced up and landed in Tony's lap. "I'm the baby…..so that means I have to have older siblings to be the youngest! Catch my drift." Abby said as she playfully picked up his pizza and headed for her side of the table.

"Hey! Give that back!" Tony yelled across the table.

"Make me!" Abby said as she stuck her tongue out at Tony.

Tony pulled off a piece of sausage and hurled it at her. Bullseye! It landed in her glass of Coke. "Hey stop that!" Abby yelled as she flung a piece of pepperoni at Tony.

Tony was in mid release, when a booming voice came out of the living room. "Do I need to supervise you two!"

"But, Gibbs he start…." Abby started to defend her actions, but was quickly cut short.

"Abby, do you want to join Tony sitting on a pillow tomorrow?" Gibbs yelled back.

"UM!" GULP! "No dad, sorry!" Abby said with little smirk. She glanced over at Tony, who was wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "Stop it!" She said with a laugh as she saw any feelings on embarrassment leave Tony and his acceptance into the family complete.

Please Read and Review! Sorry so long to finish! Trying to find new ideas for Gibbs family sagas!


End file.
